Asa result of advances in communication and information processing technology, the demand for further miniaturized, and faster, semiconductor devices continues. A packaged semiconductor device has been developed in response to this demand. In the packaged semiconductor device, the length of the wiring between components is shortened by using stacked semiconductor chips to increase the operation frequency (speed) of the device and improve the mounting area efficiency (number of semiconductor device elements per unit area is increased).
For example, in a semiconductor NAND flash memory, a three dimensional mounting structure is proposed to enable reduced package size and higher speed response, in which a memory controller and a memory chip are stacked on the same wiring substrate. The three dimensional mounting structure includes, for example, a stacked layer structure using Through Silicon Vias (TSV).
In the manufacture of a semiconductor device according to a stacked layer structure of the TSV method, a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked on a metal plate such as a lead frame, the semiconductor chips are electrically connected to each other using through electrodes (TSVs) penetrating the semiconductor chips to form a stacked body, and an underfill resin is used to seal the semiconductor chips. Thereafter, a plurality of the stacked bodies are adhered to a wiring substrate, and the stacked bodies are located adjacent to, but electrically isolated from one another, on the wiring substrate. Thereafter, a sealing resin is located on the stacked bodies and adjacent areas of the wiring substrate to seal the stacked bodies from the local environment. After forming external connection terminals on the wiring substrate, the wiring substrate is separated by dicing, such as with a dicing saw, into individual substrates, each having a stacked body of semiconductor chips thereon.
In the sealing process for providing the underfill resin, a sealing material outflow preventing body is provided on the metal plate in order to limit the spreading of the underfill resin used to seal a stacked body to the area of an adjacent stacked body, and the spacing between adjacent stacked bodies required to accommodate the material outflow preventing bodies results in wasted space between adjacent stacked bodies. Further, in the three dimensional mounting structure of stacked bodies, a semiconductor device easily gets thick. In order to reduce the size of a resulting semiconductor device, for example, the surface area of the substrate used to form the stacked body has to be reduced and at the same time, the resulting semiconductor device has to be thinned.